Marx Dagonet
Marx Dagonet (マルクスダゴネッ, Marukusu Dagonetto) is an infamous criminal and Dark Mage, known as the Malicious Jester (悪意のある道化師, Akui no Aru Dōkeshi), for his cruelty and never leaving victims. He is a man shrouded in mystery, but his alliance seems to be with Azazel, as he is his strongest subordinate, and follows all of Azazel's orders thoroughly. His true identity is later revealed to be Belial (ベリエル, Berieru lit. Worthless), known as Maken #1 '(魔剣ンバー一, ''Demonic Sword Number One), the first ever created Maken, taking the form of a mask, and controlling the body of the true Marx Dagonet. Marx is also the father of Amon, much to the latters dismay. After his invasion on the Mercurius Castle, stealing Hisui's Golden Zodiac Keys, and making his plans clear to re-open a new Eclipse Gate, Marx soon became the most wanted man within Fiore, accumulating a bounty of 1 billion Jewels for his head, for anyone who manages to stop him, dead or alive. Appearance As his title suggests, Marx has an appearance reminiscent to a Jester, or a clown, most prominently being his mask that hides his face, that has the smiling Jester face, barely revealing his eyes, he also has slicked back blonde hair, and wears a black top hat with a red line. From what little is known of his true appearance, Marx seems to be a pale skinned man, appearing relatively young, and possessing a slender and well built figure, as well as being a rather tall individual. His attire consists of a red suit with a black bow, and black branch markings on his suit's open collar, with leaves, and black buttons, red pants with white stripes going to down to his feet, and two straps on each leg, and black shoes, he also wears white gloves on his hands. Personality Marx is shown to be an incredibly sadistic and malicious individual, showing no hesitation when killing at all, no matter who it may be, and infact seems to highly enjoy the sight of death and murder, laughing while seeing people die, and the sight of loss and despair with others. This further extends in battle, where he even laughs when his opponent manages to overwhelm or surprise him, laughing maniacly at the joy of experiencing thrill in battle. He expresses a dark sense of humor, finding even the most heinous things to be amusing and even hilarious to him, and even makes fun of the pain of others, and his enemies, knowing full well he will be loathed for it. During battle, Marx remains his usual malicious and mocking self, always laughing, even when hurt, and mocks his enemies to no end, and appears to take his time in defeating his enemy, wanting to cherish every moment of the fight before evantually killing them. He also doesn't believe in a fair fight, as he fights however he wishes, even if it is not very honorable or simply him using dirty tricks for his own advantage, such as using a hostage or the like. His greatest flaw, however, is his arrogance, believing that he has no equal, and has no need to go all out against his foe. However, even if he were to be greatly injured, he would still consider a battle his victory no matter what, never admitting to lose or willing to allow himself to lose either, once again showing how prideful he can be, but also showing his determination to win a fight. He tends to hold back his full power in battle, because even then, he still remains a powerful foe, but his incredible determination to remain on top, and the strongest, are equally as great as his arrogance. Marx refuses to lose, never accepting to even admit it, and even shows signs of irritation or anger when a battle is not in his favor. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Immense Strength: Marx boasts unnatural strength, far above that of a human's. He is capable of accomplishing impossible feats, such as breaking down a solid wall with one hand, overwhelming his opponents through sheer strength alone, and even being capable of breaking swords with his bare hands, with little to no effort. Marx claims his strength is natural to him, and that he has to do very little in order to break things at the palm of his hand. Marx's strength allows him to easily take down foes, delivering devastating blows to their vital areas, and being capable of ripping apart his enemies with relative ease, if he were to get the chance. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Marx is shown to be incredibly fast and agile, managing to jump from building to building rather easily, as well as maneuver around them with very little hardships, never once appearing exhausted or tired. He is also shown to have great natural reflexes, managing to dodge, and almost instantly counter attack his enemy, even from point blank range, and gain an upperhand in battle in mere seconds, as well as block any attack in physical combat. He is capable of leaving afterimages due to his sheer speed, making even a keen eye miss him, as he vanishes for a moment, before striking again. Immense Endurance & Durability: What one can consider to be Marx's most incredible, and inhuman trait, is his tolerance towards pain, and how he is capable of recieving damage and yet still stand up regardless. His determination and arrogance that fuel his desire to win are a major factor in this, and allows him to simply laugh off any sort of injury or damage he has recieved, shrugging it off as nothing of significance or concern to him. He is capable of walking unscatched from devastating attacks, and even when his body is battered and bleeding, he still stands back up and refuses to fall, even when losing a limb or two, he still manages to continue fighting regardless, refusing to even admit it "hurts". Master Hand to Hand Combatant Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Marx has proven himself to be a powerful close combatant, managing to overpower enemies in close combat with relative ease. Marx's inhuman physical condition play a major role in this, as his strength make up for his powerful strikes, his durability and endurance allowing him to last in battle for extensive time, even longer than his enemy at times, and his speed making him an almost untouchable, but also incredibly deadly opponent when needed, admitting that he can easily kill a person by simply ripping their heart out if he so desired. Marx's fighting style is classified as unpredictable, mostly appearing to be done through pure instinct, improvised, but at times, also through the spur of the moment, either instantly going for the kill, or taking his time, leading his opponent to a false sense of security, by purposely letting them live. His unmatched speed is what makes his attack pattern difficult to follow, and seemed to be well versed in martial arts, enough to be capable of fighting, and defeating, a full group of enemies without his magic. However, Marx is incredibly ruthless in combat when he doesn't hold back, capable of instantly killing his opponents with his bare hands, having the physical strength to do so, after all. Being capable of crushing skulls, ripping out one's heart, or simply breaking their bones, Marx has various ways of ending his opponent relatively quick, if it weren't for his arrogant nature, and love for toying with his enemies. *'Dagonet Style: First Stance' (ダゴネット流・第体勢, Dagonetto-ryū: Daitaisei): *'Dagonet Style: Second Stance' (ダゴネット流・ 二体勢, Dagonetto-ryū: Nitaisei): *'Dagonet Style: Third Stance' (ダゴネット流・三体勢, Dagonetto-ryū: Santaisei): Magical Abilities Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード), Majikku Kādo): Marx's final magic, and by far the less used for combat. A Holder Magic that involves various cards that each utilize a seperate effect, that can be either for offense, defense or passive effects, such as simple healing or enhancements. *'Teleportation Card': It is actually several cards that are required for the teleportation to activate, each card activating the teleportation effect, while the other cards are the destination, that can be attached to any surface, and once the card is activated, Marx is teleported instantly to the other card, and is capable of taking other people who come in contact with him, or hold another teleportation card. Amon was capable of using a card, due to it sharing the same aspect as his Teleportation Magic, showing that wielders of the same magic may also use this card. The card seems to be triggered either mentally, or by Marx snapping his fingers. (Unnamed) *'Explosive Card': Various cards that whenever Marx chooses to, can make explode almost instantly. The power of the explosion varies, as it depends on how much magic energy was put into the card to begin with. While alone, they can be weak, if used rapidly and in a barrage of attacks, the cards can cause massive damage, and even combine into one massive explosion, creating a large crater as a result. (Unnamed) **'Detonation Card': A variation of the Explosive Card, it can be attached to any surface and functions as a remote control bomb, that can be triggered whenever Marx desires with a mere snap of his fingers, and even if there are a multitude of them, or with a given "timer". Marx can choose what card to detonate, if there are multiple. The power of these explosions is conditioned the same way as the normal explosive cards, by how much magic energy was put into them, but can cause massive damage together. Marx has a Detonation Card attached to every single one of his cards, allowing him more than one way of harming his enemies. (Unnamed) *'Sleep Card': A single card spell that puts people who are exposed to it to sleep, with only Marx, the user, being immune to its effect. Marx can also use multiple cards in order to create a larger radius of effect, causing more people, even a town, to fall asleep. While not full proof all the time, as powerful Mages are capable of resisting it, even subconsciously due to their high magic energy, it can still be used on weakened targets, or if enough power is put into them. (Unnamed) *'Projectile Cards': Marx is capable of throwing his cards as projectiles at his enemies, managing to imbue cards with magic energy to enhance their durability, and allow them to slice through human flesh and stone walls. It is one of the most useful spells, as any kind of card can be used in order to activate this spell, even normal ones, as it only requires magic energy to be imbued into it. (Unnamed) *'Negation Card': Sometimes referred to as "Red Lacrima Card", it is a blood red card that does exactly what it's name implies, negates all Magic when activated. It is not imbued with Red Lacrima, but rather, it creates a barrier around a certain radius, where in it, Mages lose their ability to even mildly utilize their Magic energy, thus no longer capable of using their magic, this also includes Marx. The barrier has no side effects like the Red Lacrima does to Mages, being simple negation of Magic. Wind and Air Magic Marx has complete mastery over both''' Wind Magic' (風魔法, ''Kaze Mahō) and Air Magic '(空気魔法, ''Kūki Mahō). He is capable of using both together or seperately to create devastating effects, yet only utilizes them whenever facing a challengeing opponent. His usage of Wind and Air focuses mainly on causing destructive effects to his advantage, such as causing the wind itself to slice his opponents before they can properly react, and at times, to assist him in combat, and allow for a field advantage. Marx has spent the majority of his life mastering these two seperate Magic alone, as such, he is capable of casting spells using basic hand movements, and at times, no hand movements at all, making some of his spells unpredictable, especially since they are wind and air-based, meaning they are mostly invisible. He is capable of manipulating the air and wind around him, controlling the natural air currents and cause an entire area to become advantageous for him by doing only small hand movements. Marx has essentially turned the element that is present in the entire world into his own personal weapon. These two Magic alone, on top of his already peak human condition, make Marx even deadlier than he already is, and with his magic and close combat combined together, he is capable of making himself a truly forced to be reckoned with. *'''Fūjin (風神, Wind God): Not actually a single spell, but rather, a multitude of different spells, considered all to be either defensive or offensive spells, or both. Each spell has a different effect, and the spells strength is being calculated via "levels" by Marx himself, who determines their "level", which all range from 1 to 10. So far, only 5 have been revealed. **'Level 1: Ama no Ukihashi ' (レベルワン天の浮橋, Reberu Wan: Ama no Ukihashi lit. Level One: Floating Bridge of Heaven): Marx's first and most basic spell, an enhancement to his close combat attacks, using the wind to create razor sharp wind going in a drill-like motion around both his hands, while they are in a "knife hand" position, allowing him to cut through obstacles with ease, as well as pierce holes through his enemies with relative ease, comparing cutting humans to as if he is cutting butter. The spell's effect can be expanded, by making the "wind drills" longer and move faster, thus causing greater damage than before. ** Level 2: Oroshi (レベルツー颪, Reberu Tsuu: Oroshi lit. Level Two: Down Wind): A defensive spell, used by heavily condensing the wind and air around Marx in a dome-like form to create a protective shield of heavily condensed wind, thus also limited the air within the shield itself, making it so Marx cannot stay within it forever. Oroshi's defensive capabilities depend solely on how much pressure and how condensed the air is, at times it can be powerful enough to block powerful attacks, deflect projectiles, and be powerful enough to whistand other magic spells, while in other times, it can be easily bypassed with relative ease. *** Deflective Wall: Marx is capable of minimizing Oroshi and forming it as a sort of "wall" that is capable of deflecting physical attacks, and protecting him much more effectively, but only from one direction, leaving many openning from other sides. However, the wall created by condensing Oroshi even further proves to be incredibly durable and powerful, capable of protecting Marx from a multitude of attacks, even knocking back unsuspecting enemies. It's invisibility, due to being air, also functions as a very effective barrier from attacks. ** Level 3: Ookaze '(レベルスリー大風, ''Reberu Surii: Ookaze lit. Level Three: Strong Wind): A spell that is considered to be the offensive form of Oroshi, which, by condensing the air that makes Oroshi more and more, then shrinking it, unleashing all of it at once, causing the dome to expand, creates a large shockwave, as it crushes the ground, destroys any nearby structure, and can tear a human body apart. The safest area of this shockwave is within it, as it is hollow, much like a bubble, causing very little damage to Marx. Even though this spell can be used immediately after Oroshi, if Oroshi isn't used, the preparation for it would take time. **'''Level 4: Kangetsu (レベルフォア寒月, Reberu Foa: Kangetsu lit. Level Four: Wintry Moon): An offensive spell in which Marx created a ring of wind circuling around his palm in great speed, its size can be manipulated, as well as speed. It is meant to be thrown, in which it cuts through its target as razor wind, and can be expanded while being thrown to cause a wider range of attack. More than a single Kangetsu ring can be thrown, all in varying sizes, with all doing the same thing, cut through its target. The rings are capable of cutting through hard metal, as well as human flesh with relative ease, but are easily stopped when fire or ice based spells are used. **'Level 5: Ama no Hoko '(レベルファイブ天沼矛, Reberu Faibu: Ame no Hoko lit. Level Five: Heavenly Jewelled Spear): An offensive spell, and according to Marx, his "third strongest" spell, in which he condenses air in his hand in the form of a spear, and uses the wind to make it rotate in a circle, creating a drill-like effect, however, he is able of not doing the drill effect, and instead, make it an invisible weapon, which the real dangers of it is the fact it is invisible, and thus, it length and sharpness are unknown, which Marx can both control at his will, making it truly dangerous to get near him with such a weapon. Its major weakness, however, is that its shape and form can be easily vanished if Marx's hand, which he is "holding" the spear is hit, in which he is unable to keep its form, causing it to disappear. **'Level 9: Kamaitachi' (レベルナイン:鎌鼬, Reberu Nain: Kamaitachi lit. Level Five: Sickle Weasel): One of Marx's most powerful spells in his arsenal. Having dominance over "air" and "wind", Marx can control a wide radius of natural wind and air, thus, by merely snapping his fingers, Marx can cause the wind and air in a large radius move at incredible high speed, increasing in density and slicing everything that is "touching" the air to shreds. It can cleanly cut through stone, and with enough force, can even decimate armors and weapons. One use of this spell is enough to leave an entire room of people dead. Blocking the attack is also incredibly difficult, as one would have to be detached from the air itself in order to do so, or be a very far distance away from Marx's radius. *'Air Walking': By increasing the density of the air, Marx is capable of literally walking on air, allowing him to reach high places as if walking on stairs, or even create surfaces for him to land on, as well as control the condensed air, to make it rise or fall. This can also assist in combat, as he can create a surface to stand on quite literally anywhere he is, as long as it contains air. It is often compared to "flying", as he tends to hover before remaining still in the air. **'Air Jumping': Along with walking on air, Marx is capable of jumping on air as well, allowing him to jump as many times as needed to reach high places, or targets, as well as easily maneuver in wide areas with no walls, by jumping on the air as if they are solid structures. This allows him to catch his enemies off guard, and get around them much quicker. *'Eurus '(ウーラス,'' Ūrasu''): A very powerful, and very lethal spell that requires mastery over air-based Magic. With enough control and mastery over their magic, a Mage can forcibly apply their influence over the air in a person's respiratory system, extracting it, and surrounding the target's head in a vacuum, preventing any additional air from entering the lungs. Through this method, the target is effectively suffocated. Marx is shown to be capable of utilizing this spell without hand gestures, or much movement from his parts. Marx exhibits the ability to use Eurus on a larger scale, making air completely absent from an air around him, causing anyone near him to die from suffocation within seconds. *'Fist of the Wind God' (風神の拳, Fūjin no Ken): A powerful spell that combined the physical skills of the user and augments them with powerful Wind-based magic. When utilizing the Fist of the Wind God, the user gathers a spiraling flow of air from the surrounding area, cloaking and compressing it into a violently swirling sphere around their fist. The user then connects their fist into the target in the form of a very powerful punch; physical contact alone is enough to disrupt the internal organs within the body and crack the bones of the individual the first makes contact with. At the moment of impact, the wind is released from the user's fist in the form of a furiously rotating whirlwind, a cyclone, that is enough to entirely rend asunder the target. The cutting nature of these powerful currents are enough to destroy all but the strongest of metals, and it slashes away at the body of the opponent in the form of invisible and miniature blades of wind. The primary weakness of this technique is simply predictability; this technique requires speed to perform, and it is easiest to pull off successfully when the user moves in a straight beeline towards their opponent. However, this makes the Fist of the Wind God a telegraphed attack; any opponent paying the slightest bit of attention can see what their opponent is aiming to do and successfully counter it, making this technique unreliable in a one-on-one match. Other Skills Pride '(得意, ''Tokui): As the Maken of Pride, Marx is meant to embody and enforce the sin in its purest form. As such, his unique power as the Maken of Pride is to grant himself the feeling of pride and make is boastful claims come true via words. By uttering a phrase such as "I am stronger", Marx becomes physically stronger and superior to his foe, easily overpowering them, the same applies to speed and other features he would surpass, as long as they remain a three word sentence starting with "I am". However, there are limits to this, for example, he can only bring forth boasts that would make him more prideful, feed his ego, essentially. In addition, an effect he had against one opponent won't transfer against another, meaning a power up he recieved against one foe will not be the same against another, unless he once more commanded one against the different foe. Regardless, the power of pride allows Marx to easily overpower his foes and change the tide of battle in mere seconds by simply uttering three words, something he can do even if his foe's power grew amidst battle. '''Immeasurable Magic Power: Marx is described as inhuman in every aspect, and his magic energy is no different. He is described as having power equal to an entire Guild, or even beyond that. When released, his magical aura causes great chaos at its wake, enough to leave prominent damage in an area when enough force is released, and is described as a living calamity as a result. This is further proven when even experienced Mages compare his magic power to a Mage who has activated their Second Origin, a testament of its power. However, it seems to be unstable in nature, as when released as an aura, Marx seems to take a while before reverting it back. He also doesn't utilize any of his magic if he releases his magic power, most likely due to the difficulty in properly manipulating it into spells. *'"Monster" Aura': Marx has proven to possess an incredible aura. By merely exerting his magic power, he can release a monstrous aura of power whose main purpose is intimidation. However, it is evidently dangerous, as the area around him begins to recieve damage from his presence. His aura has been described as being uncontrollable, enormous and destructive. **'Svarga' (破壊の神聖躍進 (スバーガ), Subāga, Sanskirt for "Heaven" and Japanese for "Sacred Assault of Destruction"): An offensive use of his aura, done for a large scale attack. By exerting enormous quantities of magic power, Marx unleashes an aura of gargantuan size, enough to utterly decimate anything that draws near it. It holds enough power to leave a large portion of a city completely destroyed, and had enough power to defeat Juno Sango and Rhea Euryale. It is seemingly an attack meant for large groups, as it does cover a wide radius. It is also hinted that Marx has yet to reveal it's full power, as he first declared he will only use "30%" against Juno. *'Magic Power Manipulation': Despite its seemingly unstable nature, Marx has found a way to manipulate the raw magic energy contained within his being, allowing him to control it in various means, and due to its already destructive properties, only allows him to gain a greater advantage. Marx has even declared that when using his raw magic power, he doesn't need his magic, since he cannot properly control them and his raw magic power at the same time, but that it doesn't matter. He manipulates his raw energy in a simple manner, using them for concussive blasts, or beams of raw, unrestrained magic power, to create massive destruction. With a simple motion, he is capable of releasing enough energy to create a large crater. Marx has only created a few techniques utilizing his raw energy, but are still powerful in their own right. He is capable of using Shape Transformation in order to create attacks of varying shapes, and strengths, and even create entire limbs to attack. ** Longinus (黄昏の聖槍 (ロンギヌス), Ronginusu lit. Holy Spear of the Setting Sun): One of Marx's attacks involving raw energy being used as a technique. It is simple to initiate, and can be used from a single hand, or both. It is essentially unrestrained, raw magic power being unleashed, in a concentrated line, boasting immense force behind it, enough to rip apart anything in its path. It piercing power is enough to penetrate most, if not all, magical barriers, even ripping apart of a Jutsu Shiki with ease. It possesses enough power to cause severe damage to an entire city block, Marx even claims he could destroy an entire town using only this attack a few times. Marx can even fire this by absorbing raw Eternano from the atmosphere, allowing him to save up on his own energy, though this version is notably weaker in comparison. He can fire multiple versions of Longinus as well, doing so without even needing to take a stance. Trivia *Marx's appearance is based off of Kagetane Hiroku from Black Bullet. *Marx's name is a combination of two names of two characters who are considered Jesters, Marx from Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Dagonet from Arthurian Legends. *Marx's use of Wind and Air Magic is a reference to the root of the word "fool", which is from the Latin follis, which means "bag of wind" or that which contains air or breath. **His use of Card Magic also references the Tarot, "The Fool". *Marx represents the Sin of Pride in Vice. *Credit goes to Aha for his Eurus and Fist of the Wind God spells. *Marx's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character